This invention relates to surfactant compositions, and methods of making them. More particularly, it relates to preparation of bis(3-alkoxypropan-2-ol)sulfides, sulfoxides, and sulfones.
One particularly useful class of surfactants includes bis(3-alkoxypropan-2-ol)sulfides, sulfoxides, and sulfones. These compounds, depending upon their particular substituents, are capable of providing a wide range of equilibrium surface tension, dynamic surface tension, and foaming performance in a variety of applications. Therefore, methods of making such compounds efficiently are of considerable value. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/899,419 discloses methods of making these materials by processes involving reaction of a sulfide source with a glycidyl ether to form the sulfide. In some cases, however, it may be desirable to prepare bis(3-alkoxypropan-2-ol)sulfides by methods in which more economical raw materials are used, and/or which provide greater control over the formation of undesirable side products.